


Little Eruri Things

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi x Erwin, M/M, eruri - Freeform, levi ackerman x erwin smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring humanity's best couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain & Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter should be read as a stand-alone piece. Drabbles and one-shots range from 50 to 1000+ words. Enjoy :)

Erwin expects Levi to live longer than him. More than just a wistful hope, a bright-eyed dream, Erwin knows, as fact, Levi will live longer than him. 

After all, when the Commander gives an order, the Captain always follows it.


	2. Respite

In the solitude of Erwin’s office, they’re at peace with each other. Erwin sits on the couch quietly, book in one hand while another pets softly through a sleeping Levi’s hair as the Captain’s titan-less, dream-fill head rests against the warmth of his Commander’s lap.


	3. End

Something breaks in Levi when Erwin dies. He’s only able to hold himself in one shaky, brittle piece, long enough to make it back within the cold walls of head quarters. 

In the darkness of his office, everything is destroyed in the same whirlwind of chaos that took Erwin away. Ink bottles shatter against the walls and color the stone black in despair; papers are scattered about the floor, ripped and shredded like the pieces of Levi’s heart left behind on the battlefield. The disarray somehow leaves Levi dissatisfied, as if no amount of destruction is enough to counter the suffocating, nauseating, crippling mass of feeling that drags him to the floor and pulls a torrent from his eyes. 

Erwin is gone. He is never coming back. 

Alone, Levi curls into his body amid the aftermath of his sorrows, nothing of Erwin left but a bloody bolo tie clutched in his hand.


	4. Learning Curve

Erwin is patient when he finds that Levi cannot read or write. He sits in his office, every night after dinner, sounding out letters and guiding Levi’s hands to create those very letters, give birth to words. 

Erwin’s most satisfying moment is the look of awe on Levi’s face when he writes his name on paper for the first time. Levi’s is the way Erwin’s hand lingers over his as he looks at him with a smile and says “Good work, Levi. I’m proud.“


	5. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Levi only worships when he’s on his knees, arms bound lovingly behind his back, his skin sheened in sweat and dusted in red. His eyes are a night sky as he turns them up. They shine in adoration that even the stars would envy.

From swollen lips dribble a trail of spit and cum, and through his hair pets gentle fingers that soothe against an aching scalp. He’s rewarded with a deep ‘good boy’ as Erwin pulls him up, repeated in reassurance. The warmth in his heart outmatches the warmth of Erwin’s skin as he’s held close, and he knows without a doubt he’d kneel at this altar time and time again.


	6. Chill

Winter is a frozen hell Levi can’t wait to be rid of. The air bites too much at his lungs and the snow, swirling and flaky, always manages to find its way into the depths of his boots to wet and chill his feet. It’s these moments, when Levi fills the winter air with sounds of his curses and damnation to the season itself, that Erwin will smile and brush a gloved hand over the red of Levi’s cheek, playfully vowing to rid the world of winter once the titans are gone.


End file.
